A new meaning to the word hate
by TheHiddleScona
Summary: Amu has a Big sister that i made up  and she is here to stay. She tries to get use to her sourroundings and meet Ikuto. What will happen in this exciting story? FIND OUT! I don't own Shugo Chara! Only Akiko and Chibi.
1. A new Start

A new Beginning

Amu's big sister Akiko has returned back home. She is the best big sister that Amu could have. Her sister is a rebel who follows her own rules and has more boobs and hips than she has brain. How will this adventure turn out?

Akiko's POV

I was walking down the halls of the Highschool in Japan. I was new there so I didn't know anyone. But that's fine because I can handle my own. I had alot of friends in America but know its time to start a new life now. When I walked into my first period class everyone was staring at me. Of course the perverts were staring at my chest but I don't care. Girls were giving glares while I walked towards the room. I saw the teacher who gave me a big smile as I rolled my eyes, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student, Akiko Hinamori." said the teacher as she introduced me.

The whole class still looked at me like I was weird. Haters these days I swear.

"Sup." I said as I glared at the class back.

An enlightened look filled the class and whispers saying "Wow, she's pretty cool."

Seriously! Wow can this school get any lamer.

"Okay Akiko go take a seat next to Ikuto." she said as she pointed to a seat next to this blue haired boy laying back in his chair. Great. I'm sitting next to a weirdo.

Ikuto's POV

Great. Here comes the new girl. Hmm I wonder what she looks like.

I looked up and saw a hotter version of Amu. I could live with this. Wait a minute...Did she say Hinamori? Hmm. Now wonder.

I glanced at her guardian character. It was like an adorable pink little cat-like thing.

What the hell? Her outfit looks quite rebelious but her Guardian is...you know what it doesn't matter. As she sat down her butt poked out. I couldn't help but laugh. When I looked at her she glared at me.

"What are you laughin' at?" she raised her voice at me.

"You." I responded. "What's wrong with your butt?"

Her face had turned red as she looked down at her back side. The whole class laughed.

"I don't know what yall yellow tails are giggling at! Don't be hating because I got thickness! Okay, all the girls raise yo hand if you got booty!"

None of the girls raised their hand.

"Chest!" she added.

Still no girl raised their hand.

"That's what I thought!" she said as she slammed her stuff on her desk and wote the assignment.

She's got attitude...and I like it.

Akiko's POV

Perverts these days I swear! Well atleast I aint got to worry about my past. My family is here now and I'm glad.

Just at that thought I saw my guardian character, Chibi staring at his guardian character.

"Chibi." I whispered. Instantly she flew beside me. "What are you doing with his cat!"

"I'm sorry,"said Chibi wanting to cry. "But Yoru is really nice and sweet, and he enjoys sardines and yarn as much as I do!"

There she goes again being sweet and romantic...but that's what I want to be...

"Yo." said the annoying boy beside me.

"What?" I said as my voice grew with anger.

"Are you Amu's sister?"

What the hell? How does he know Amu? I'm just going to ignore him and pretend that I didn't hear him.

"Hello." he rang again. "Its not polite to ignore ya know."

"Maybe she didn't hear you nya." said the little cat.

Then for the next minute I hear them whispering and the cat sniggling. What are they talking about?  
Then all of the sudden the little son of a ball was inside my bra licking my boob.

"Got milk? Nya."

I screamed and kept hitting my chest and digging inside of it. Everyone including the teacher was staring. I had to get out of there.

"Umm. Miss can I go to the nurse please?" I said blushing.

"Sure." she said looking odd at me. Just when she said that I ran as fast I could outside.

In the empty hallway I kept struggling to get the ittle cat out of my bra.

"Get out of there you little sh-"

"Let me help you with that ." said a familiar voice. It was that same boy.

"Get it out now!" I yelled. Then he dug in my chest to get it out. It took him while. His face was close to mines as he was smiling. Ooooh now I get it!

"You a perv bro!" I screamed while pushing his hands away as he got the cat thing out. "So is that thing!"

"I don't belive we have met...My name is Ikuto." he said with a smile.

"And I'm Yoru!" said the cat. I rolled my eyes. These people got some weird names.

"Akiko." I mumbled.

At lunch I sat at an empty table. I laid back while I eat the noodle and stuff. Then Ikuto had sat down right next to me.

"So Akiko..you never answered my question..Do you know Amu?"

"Yes! Okay? I know her. She's my little sister." I said eating.

"Well that's good to know sweetheart."

I froze as he said the word sweetheart.

"Noooooooooo!" I screamed.

CHARACTER CHANGE!

To be continued..

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	2. A New Character

A New Character

**Ikuto's POV**

As she screamed 'Nooooo!' I was looking at her crazy then all of the sudden I heard a sweet and soothing voice.

"Character Change!"

Hmm. I get it now. Then her face has changed. It wasn't a sexy scoul anymore..it was a beautiful and magestic face. Then she looked at me and giggled.

"I love it when someone calls me sweetheart." she said as she got closer to me. I smiled back at her.

"Oh do you?"

**Akiko's POV**

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening! People are staring! CHIBI! Change me back now!

"Sorry." said Chibi. "But he said sweet-"

"Don't say it! Change me back!"

And just like that I was back to my normal self. Then the whole lunch room was looking at me.

"What yall squinting butts lookin at!" I growled at them, then they turned around and continued eating. I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff. As I slammed my locker Ikuto was right there. He scared the death out me, but I couldn't show him that I jumped so I leaned to the locker.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he looked me in the eyes. Oooh he is one pretty boy I can tell you that.

"Skippin'." I said as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. When I starting walking he appeared in front of me again. This time I jumped.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

"WHAT THE-? Wasn't you over-?"

"Please can I come?" he begged with his face close to mine. His face didn't show that he was teasing. I looked into his eyes for a second and blushed. To break that moment he started giggling. This punk just played me! Oh no! Nobody mess with Akiko Lekki Hinamori!

I pushed him out of my way into the locker.

"For that No!"

"Okay." he appeared to my face again. Weirdo.

"I actually do like you." he said as he turned around without laughing. He was serious this time. I already gotta man back home. But hell I'm in Japan! He in San Andreas! So I'm cutting loose.

*At the little park in Japan*

Ikuto's POV

We were laying down in the grass at the park just relaxing. For some reason the sun soothes me inside.

"Hey." said Akiko. "Do you transform into a cat too?"

"Yeah. I got blue ears and a tail. You?"

"I got umm..Black ears and a tail."

"But your guardian character is pink and fluffy."

"Umm yeah..my stuff is customizable."

"Ok first of all that's not a word. Second I didn't have a choice to pick my color."

"That's because you don't go hard like me!"

Go..Hard? Please don't tell me that she's talking about what I think she's talking about. If she is..well by looking at that body I go hard too.

"Okay then, let's go jump some buildings." I said.

Akiko's POV

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You heard me." he said as he gave me a sly grin.

"Umm, I rather lay here."

Then I felt a alittle furball landed on my thigh. It was that little Yoru.

"Then that means you won't mind if I lay here nya." he said.

Inside of me I felt burning intensidy for me to crush him.

"No..Not at all."

"Okay." he said as he crawled into my skirt. "Oooh. Lace panties."

"Did he say lace panties?" Ikuto asked smiling.

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU LITTLE PERV!" I yelled while I smacked Yoru in the head. Once i got up he fell from my skirt before he fell Ikuto had caught him. As Yoru regained his sense back Ikuto was laughing.

"That's not funny that thing violated me!" I said as my face was red as a tomato.

"Quit whining. Now did he say something about lace panties or was he kidding."

"Nope." said Yoru. "She had on a pair of yellow ones nya."

I was blushing hard.

"Can you walk me home?" I said with an infuriated voice.

"Sure as long as you let me see the bra that matches your-"

"LET'S GO!" I interupted Ikuto and dragged his arm.

Finally he took me home it was like 6-ish. So i'm good.

"G'night." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Night." said Ikuto as I went inside.

That was very romantic. Wait was it supposed to be romantic? Oh well. I went into my bedroom and took out my Ipod and listen to Romans Revenge by Nicki Minaj and Eminem. Amu had ran inside my room and looked at me like I did something wron-. Oh yeah.

"Hey pink hair." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"You skipped school didn't you?" said Amu as she wasn't surprised.

"Yep. Oh yeah! Do you know Ikuto?" I asked her.

"Ikuto! Uhh I mean what for?"

"Because he skipped school with me today." I said blushing.

"Ooooh. Somebody has a crush!" Amu said smiling.

"I do not! So hush. I'm going to sleep."

"Okay." she said. Goodnight Mrs. Tsukiyomi!"

I playfully threw a pillow on the back of her head as she giggled and ran out.

I lay back into my bed having bad dreams about my past and what will happen in the future.  
I don't won't to be like I was in the past as I was left out. I have to start anew.


	3. A new Hatred

**A New Hatred**

Akiko's POV

I just hope that today will be better. Chibi had flew into my presence and looked alarmed.

"What is it Chibi?" I asked as she was shaking. She looked frightened, that means that something is wrong.

"Akiko, I just felt an X-egg in my cat senses!"

I rolled my eyes. What the heck is an X-egg?

"And that is my problem because why?" I asked not caring.

I grabbed my school uniform and slid it on. It was a little black sweater with my white uniform shirt under it with a pink tie, a skirt that it is short(not too short) and it was pink, black, and white, and with some black converse and knee high socks.

"Because an X-egg is very dangerous! It can make me not-"

"Chibi! I just don't care! I'll be fine. Now go to sleep or something." I said walking out leaving a sad face Chibi in the room.

I went downstairs and walked out of the door. I wanted to hop there. Oh dang! Those fluffy ears and fluffy tail would be so embarrassing! You know what? I don't care.

"Chibi!" I called out. No answer. Was she that sad? "Chibi, I'm sorry. Please come" I called again. Still no answer. I turned around back inside to get her but then someone else's Shugo Chara had emerged from my bedroom window. Wait it was mine!

Her long pink flowing hair turned into cold black hair, her cute little outfit turned into a dark and gothic outfit, and her eyes..her eyes were the same color but they were faded and a little dark. An evil grin went her across her little face.

"What the.."

CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION!

Ikuto's POV

Hmm. No sign of Akiko. I wonder where she is. I got up out of my seat and simply left the room.  
I didn't ask the teacher because she was too busy flirting with the gym coach. So I called Yoru.

"What is it Ikuto?"

"We need to find Akiko. Something is not right." I said seriously.

"Right." Said Yoru with a look of determination also.

We went around and looked at the spots that she would be in…she wasn't there.

Then I felt the sense of an X-egg behind me. I looked at Yoru who was already turned around with a scared look on his face. I turned around to see…Akiko.

Her hair wasn't brownish-blondish, it was black with long red bangs, and her usual outfit wasn't the same..she had a tight black mistress suit on, (I kind of like it).

"Hello Ikuto." Said the beautiful nightmare that stood before me.

"Akiko? What happened?"

"Eh. You know turning to a new side does that to Ya."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to join back with us Ikuto. It is nothing without you. You are our strongest member-"

"NO!" I yelled interrupting her. "I will not make that same mistake again! I am at a new side..a better side."

She widened her eyes and took a step back as if she was heart-broken. For some reason it hurt me inside to see her that way. But I knew I made the right choice.

"I will give you one last chance." She said with an evil glare.

"My choice..is made up." I said looking straight at her.

Her eyes had changed a different color and her face grew more eviler. She got out two large blades from her back.

"Die"


	4. A New Fate

A New Fate

Ikuto's POV

As soon as she said the word, I transformed for an instant.

"Akiko don't do this." I said .

She moved so fast that I barley knew that she just made a big slice around my face. A pool of blood had drooled out of my face as I got back up.

"I don't want to hurt you Akiko, so please just-"

She interupted me by stabbing me in the back of the knee and shoulder. I winced at the pain. It was the worst I have ever felt it like this before. The pretty faced devil looked at me and laughed as I was groaning in pain.

"Ha ha ha. You're hopeless you know that? I could just kill you right now you know. But I want you to suffer! What did you do to me? Well first things first you chose to go the stupid way."

As she said that she made a gash through my thigh. I nearly screamed.

"And second you didn't give me alot of attention as you have been giving Amu!"

My eyes grew wide in fear. How does she kow all of that?

"You make me want to puke." she said making a slash across my abdomen. I was actually crying now. I was helpless and I never felt that way before.

Amu's POV

Where is Akiko? She is late to dinner. She promised me that we would go shopping today. I layed back in my bed thinking where is everybody. Akiko? Ikuto? I need someone now.

"Amu! Amu!" yelled Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia as they darted in the room.

"What is it?" I said scared.

"Akiko has an X-egg inside of her!" said Ran.

"She might destoy the town!"said Su.

"Maybe the world!" said Miki.

"And Ikuto!" yelled Dia.

IKUTO! I need to help him! I ran out of the house so Mom and Dad won't hear my transformation. I transformed and flew straight to the park.

Ikuto's POV

There were scratches and stab wounds all over my body. I start to feel life less every minute. I couldn't take it any more. I just want to die now.

"I guess I can kill you now since I don't need you."

She lifted the knife and stopped. Why did she stopped?

She turned around slowly and saw her baby sister looking frightned.

"Amu." I said weakened.

"Ikuto." Amu said shaking. "Akiko? Is that you"

"Nope Akiko is dead. And you will be too if you don't go away."

"Akiko, stop it. Why are you killing Ikuto?"

"You want to know a secret Amu?"

"What?" said Amu with a weird look on her face.

"Come here baby sis."

"No! Amu don't do it!" I said.

But she didn't listen, she walked towards her big sister. The one that she missed and loved. The person who she looked up to.

As Amu ran to hug her Akiko hugged her back.

"That's right sweetheart." Akiko said baby like.

Amu smiled and then her smile turned into a shocked, pained, and hurt look.  
Akiko had stabbed Amu in the back, literally. She took the second blade and stabbed Amu's ovaries.

"Amu!" I cried out. My tears were stronger than before. How could somebody do something that cruel? To their baby sister.

She pushed Amu off her gently but she fell on the ground hard. She was shaking at the pain, coughing up blood, and holding her ovaries were she had been stabbed.

"She will be dead in a couple of minutes I suppose." Akiko said coldly.

I stood up shaking because of the stabs and slice I have encountered but I managed to get up.

"You will pay." I said as I look at Amu dieing on the ground I looked back up at her with a look on her face as if she was the good guy.

"Well, come on. Give me your best shot." Akiko said putting her hands up.

I frowned as I took out my cat claws.


	5. A new Hope

A New Hope

Ikuto's POV

I got out my claws and sliced her in the face. A huge gash had appeared at her face. She then looked at me and made a cut through my stomach.

"I'm through with this! DIE!" she yelled infuriated. She reached the knife upward about to stab me until I saw Amu used one of her special blasts onto Akiko's head which cracked her skull and made her head split. She landed hard on the ground with her eyes open. I had a shocked look on my face.

I looked at Amu who was crying hysterically on the ground. I had tapped her back and kept telling her it was ok.

Amu's POV

I was in the worst position that I could be in right now in the world. Don't think so? Have you ever had a choice to kill your own sister that who you think that is the best human being in the world? Had you ever been betrayed and stabbed by her? Stabbed in the most important place that she know that is there? Do you have your loved one next to you comforting you who has stab and slice wounds that your sister caused? Is you sister dead right now? Well if she is then you are lucky that you didn't kill her. And you know why else you are lucky? Because she is in heaven. My sister is in hell.

I looked up and saw the X-egg rose, it had hatched and Chibi came out. She was her cute and fluffy self. I was very relived. That means that Akiko is fine and she is not the enemy anymore.

Akiko's POV

I had awakened from the weird transform experience from Chibi. I look around and see my Mom, Tsumugu, and Ami sitting next to me.

"Akiko!" yelled Mom. "My baby is okay!"

I looked around worriedly.

"Where's Amu?"

"Right here sis." Said Amu laying in the hospital bed next to me. I had tears of joy. I was glad that she was fine. Just like Ami she was like the world to me. If I lost her…I wouldn't know what to do.

Ami had hopped on my bed with a look of relief and sadness.

"I thought that you were dead. I didn't want you to die. I'm sorry for what I said."

She hugged me very tightly as I was remembering what she said.

FLASHBACK

"_Give me back my dolly!" Ami yelled in frustration._

"_Not until you pick up my bra and put it where it belongs!" I yelled._

"_I needed a book weight! You know how big your gongs are anyway!"_

"_Yea! And you don't have any! Score one for Kiki." I said smiling._

"_Akiko! She's five for crying out loud." My mom yelled from the kitchen._

"_Can you all shut up! I'm trying to write a letter to Tadase!" Amu yelled from the other room._

"_You shut up Amu!" yelled Ami._

"_Don't get mad flat chest." I said._

"_Hey! You didn't get your chests from Mommy anyway! You got them from your real dad!" _

"_AMI!" Mom yelled._

"_You don't even belong here! You walk around this house like you're family! You're not even full Japanese! You're half mexican and stubborn like your other half! " Ami yelled._

"_AMI! STOP IT THAT'S ENOUGH YOUNG LADY!" Mom grabbed her by the arm._

_My eyes welled with tears as I ran into my room. I slammed the door and cried on my pillow._

END OF FLASHBACK

I forgave her and looked at the doctor.

"Okay everyone you can come in. She's fine now."

Then everyone came in. Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and Rima.

They ran to my bed and hugged me.

"We were worried about you." Said Tadase.

"So we came in a flash!" said Kukai.

"Just thinking of you." Nagihiko said.

"We love you!" said Rima and Yaya.

"Where's Ikuto?" I said.

"We saw him outside." Said Tadase a little irritated. Then we went to Amu and held her hand.

I got up and ran outside to see the mysterious blue haired masterpiece leaning on the wall.

"Ikuto." I said as I got closer to him. He didn't respond.

"Ikuto. Hello!" I said waving my hand to his face.

Still no response. Alright its time to stop playing the Amu way.

"Boy I know you hear me! I'm standing right in front of ya!" Now I was standing face to face with him.  
"Ikuto! Whatever I did then my bad! I was controlled Ikuto! I'm sorry! Just please forgive me."

He looked at me smiling.

"Boy! Do you think this is a joke! I've been worried sick and when I woke up I thought of you and-"

I was interrupted by his warm tongue sliding against my lips. The kiss felt as soft as cotton. I kissed back passionately.

We broke away and looked each other deep in the eyes.

"I love you." We both said at the same time as we kissed again.

**Me: Okay everyone that's the end of this story but not the end of my Akiko series!**

**Ikuto: Well of course they knew, you just said ****this**** story.**

**Me:*sigh* Yes Ikuto I know!**

**Ikuto: Why are you mad at me for being smart?**

**Me: Being smart? **

**Ikuto: Yes. I am a smart person.**

**Me: Umm ok. But you just did a dumb move by pointing out a statement that didn't need to be pointed out.**

***silence***

**Ikuto: ** **Shut up.**

**Me: Don't tell me to shut up!**

***both arguing***

**Amu: Umm ok. Be sure to read more of Mikayla's stories! And Review please we would like to hear your comments. Sorry for the Amuto fans. *glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Oh now you are mad at me because your sister is hotter than you. **

**Amu:*chases Ikuto with fire in her eyes***

**Yoru: Uh yeah so anyways REVIEW! **

**Chibi: And favorite please!**


End file.
